


【锤基】角色扮演（PWP）

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Warning：PWP，口交，暂时没有谈到爱情。梗参考BDSM元素。





	【锤基】角色扮演（PWP）

01.

当Thor捧着个纸箱被赶出阿斯加德集团大厦的时候，他几乎快要气疯了。Thor Odinson，阿斯加德集团的总裁，刚刚被董事长——也就是他的父亲老Odin下了通告。他这个远在异国遥控管理公司的爹突然告诉他，他有一个同父异母的姐姐Hela，而这个姐姐才是阿斯加德集团第一顺位合法继承人。

 

他虽是长子，始终排行老二。

 

这简直是个晴天霹雳，这意味着他费尽心血打造的阿斯加德帝国，将在一夜之间易主。而他这个便宜姐姐Hela手段相当狠辣且不留情面，刚来第一天就摘了个Thor的小错，小题大做地说Thor的管理存在严重漏洞，并宣布他被解雇了。

 

突然从公司大boss变成无业游民的感受，Thor这辈子还是头一回经历，他气急之下把解雇会议的桌子给掀翻了。然而于事无补，该走的还是要走的，谁叫他不负责任的老爹让一个更不靠谱的姐姐来接管公司呢。然而帝国机器却了谁都可以正常运转，包括总裁，一个CEO走了，会有一个新的填补进来。

 

好容易打下来的江山拱手让人，这感觉非常的让人想杀人。

 

“老兄，我们都站你这边。”得利下属Fandral拍了两下Thor暴怒之后还在上下起伏的肩膀，表示十分理解。

 

“我们几个也不干了，跟你一起走，我们重头来过！”忠臣Hogun一脸义愤填膺地说。

 

“对！不干了！”财务总监大美女Sif也同意，她用胳膊怼了怼一旁正在嚼三明治的Volstagg，他赶紧一口咽下嘴里的一大口三明治，狠劲点头表示赞成，差点噎着。

 

“不不，伙伴们，我不能连累你们。”听了一群忠心耿耿的肺腑之言后，Thor稍微平静了些，“我确实出了差子，责任在我。你们一定要好好干下去，等我……”

 

Thor没能说下去，现在承诺什么都是空头支票，他心里空虚极了，压抑的委屈和怒气无处释放，被自己的亲人生生憋回肚子里。

 

其他人负责收拾残局，Fandral送Thor来到公司楼下，天气阴沉得很，此时闷雷阵阵，眼看一场瓢泼大雨就要降下来。Fandral一向乐天派，安慰道：“Thor，我的朋友，别难过，最近你太累了，正好趁机休息一下，休息好了以后重新来过，只要你一召唤，我们几个立刻跟你继续干。”

 

Thor感激地拍了拍友人的肩膀，无奈地点了点头。

 

 

02.

 

酒精是消愁的第一良药。

 

意志消沉的Thor首先选择大醉一场。酒吧里他一人独酌，从开店一直喝到打烊，什么酒都混着来。可惜的是，Thor的酒量太好，就算这么喝也不能让他醉到人事不省的地步。

 

他就这么坐在吧台的角落，谁搭话都不理，呆滞地眼神盯着眼前一排水果干。

 

酒保为难，但Thor这么一个一米九的大各个子看起来十分不好惹，只好委婉地说时间不早了，要不要帮他叫辆车。大个子摇了摇头，说我一会儿自己回去。

 

最终是Fandral来把他拉走的，他一边跟酒吧老板道歉一边把这个走路有点东倒西歪的前老板架出去。

 

“感觉怎么样？”Fandral问。

 

Thor不想说话，只是摇了摇头。

 

Fandral叹了口气，还是扬手叫了车，把人推进后坐，给司机赛了些钱，道：“等周末我带你去个好地方。司机先生，麻烦把他送回家，地址是……”

 

司机带着白色的手套，礼貌接过钱，点头答应称是。

 

车门关了，Thor听到了车启动的声音。才意识到自己已经出了酒吧。

 

哦天呐，现在他还不想回家，回那个宫殿一样的牢狱，还要面对他那个恼人的姐姐，还有那个愚蠢的父亲。哦，还有母亲，她一定会难过的。

 

不，不要回家。

 

“司机先生，不去刚才他说的那个地方……去……”

 

Thor想回自己的公寓，颠簸的路面和车内的音乐让他昏昏欲睡，他觉得眼皮越来越沉，睡着之前不记得有没有说对地址，只记得司机沉声说：

 

“好的，放心吧，Odinson先生……”

 

 

03.

 

出租车停下的地方并不是Thor的公寓楼下。而是一家不起眼的私人会所。深色的别墅建筑显得优雅又低调，像是哪位富豪隐居用的私宅。

 

出租车眼看已经开远，这里看样子很偏僻，一时半会儿不会有另一辆出租车经过。

 

干脆就这里吧。Thor迈进门去。

 

这种地方，外表看不出实际功能，却是Thor这样的社会精英或者年轻公子哥儿经常光顾的好去处。这种没有名目的声色场所一般都局限于上流社会的人群光顾。提供服务花样繁多，基本上客人有什么要求尽可能都会满足。

 

Thor作为一个帅气多金的公司总裁，哦不，前总裁，虽然第一次来这里，却是熟悉这种氛围的。

 

Thor从来不缺床伴。刚成年那会儿作天作地，这类声色场所自然去的也很多，男人女人，他上过的人没有上千也有上百，不论在哪儿，他从来都是个万人迷。

 

当他出现在门厅时，里面的厅堂已经聚集了不少人，这里与他往常去过的地方有点儿诡异的不同。有人站着，有人跪着，一部分人还戴着奇怪的面具。过于引人注目的外貌似乎立即起了作用，互相交谈的人群看见他，一时间都静了下来。哦，他的脸应该很多人都熟悉，阿斯加德总裁更替这么爆炸性的新闻一定是号外头版头条，没有可能不知道。Thor被一众奇怪的眼光审视着，恨不得找个地缝先钻进去。

 

一位礼服打扮的侍者从身后走来，他缓步上前，浅浅鞠躬，伸出一双戴着洁净手套的手，帮Thor褪了外衣，道：“Odinson先生，晚上好。等候您多时了，请跟我来。”

 

Thor吃了一惊，并不是对于侍者能够准确叫出他的名字感到很惊讶，而是他口中的“等候多时”。

 

我本来没打算来啊。

 

Thor觉得奇怪得很，这个侍者居然也带着一副面具，墨绿色的底纹，配着一双碧绿的眼睛，看上去就像一条狡猾的蛇。

 

而且哪里不太对劲。

 

他还是紧随在后面下了地下室。

 

刚离开众人的视野，只听身后的议论声渐次响起。

 

“刚才那个是Thor Odinson吗？”

 

“听说了吗？据说他刚被撵出家族产业了。”

 

“他居然敢来这里？真是狂妄。”

 

Thor愤怒地攥紧拳头，如果他不是脑子里还保留着几分清醒，早就把那几个背后说他坏话的长舌小人给扔出去了。

 

今天，Thor纯粹是想来泄火的。

 

侍者十分熟练地拿出一个电子遥控器请他点人，却被Thor推开了。

 

“找个口活儿好的，谁都行，我不想看到他的脸。”Thor要求道。

 

 

04.

 

“明白了，Odinson先生。”侍者微笑着答。

 

Thor并不想在这种地方多待，平常他可以肆无忌惮地在任何陌生酒店里怀拥美人到天明，但那种性爱时间久了便让人觉得乏味，他天生拥有强健的体魄和强大的权势，爬床的男女怕是都要挤破头，廉价的征服感没有任何意义。

 

他完全不稀罕。

 

现下他只需要有人能给他来一发，他才不需要抱着一个陌生的肉体在他怀里高潮，转天就看到这张同样的脸讥讽他的落魄。

 

这种需求对侍者来说并不难，其实就是寻找一个人型飞机杯。这种服务采取完全保密制，双方的信息互不公开，客人不知道是谁提供服务，服务者也不清楚他的服务对象是谁。

 

价格不菲，但十分便捷。

 

侍者介绍完规则，Thor这耳朵进那耳朵出，完全没当回事。侍者说完领他来到一间暗室，暗室装潢得很奢华却很神秘，没有脚灯的话几乎算得上全黑。分内外两间，中间隔板形成一堵拱形的墙，像是把内间拢在一个巨大的卵中。

 

侍者请他进内间就坐。屋内灯光昏暗的很，房间虽小但算不上逼仄，里面有几张不同款式的座椅、沙发供客人挑选。而这些坐席的共同点是，前面放脚的地方陷进墙壁，在腿中间的位置都有一个碗口大小的孔洞。

 

Thor浏览了一圈，这才明白了墙为什么设计成那样。当然是方便“办事”。他会意地笑了笑，选了一张可以仰躺的沙发椅坐下，深红色的沙发椅完全符合人体学设计，他把硌人的皮带解了，贴合着设计把腿伸进墙里设计好的凹槽，他的脐下三寸自然而然地就对准了那个孔洞。

 

他之所以选择这张沙发椅还有一个原因，仔细观察可以看出，这些碗口形状的孔洞其实分大小，这个孔洞是所有型号中最大的一个。Thor的家伙和他的块头一样不可小觑，必须为它着想才是。眼前的黑暗稍微明亮了些，眼前的显示屏亮了。为了让客人尽快进入“状态”，这里提供各式口味的影片，满足不同的需求。

 

Thor倒是无所谓，就随便选了一个。影片开始之后，他才发现选了个奇怪的。一个光裸的壮汉被五花大绑在椅子上，他分着腿，正在接受另一个人口交。壮汉背对着画面看不见脸，他庞大的身形也正好挡住了另一个人的面容。

 

倒是在壮汉腿间用功的这个人，下身拍得格外清晰。这个人的穿着性感的黑色连体皮裙和黑丝网袜踩着高跟，竟是一个脱衣舞娘。

 

等一下，哪里不对？

 

Thor定睛看去，这才注意到正在壮汉双腿间卖力吞吐的“女性”一抬臀，腿间长着本不该有的物件。

 

这竟然是个男人？！

 

但不知为何，与性别相违和的穿着竟然微妙地引起了Thor的兴趣，男人穿着女人的衣服平添了几分色情，想象一下，女式的内裤哪里容得下勃起的器官，这么来回摩擦的话他的私处一定兴奋得会流出水来……

 

Thor正想继续看下去，外边传来脚步声，他点的服务来了。

 

 

05

 

“请慢慢享用。”

 

是侍者的声音。门随即关闭，接着就没了声音。

 

来人简直动作轻到像捕猎时的豹，几乎掩去一切动静。若不是Thor通过一排通向外间的孔洞中时隐时现的光来判断，根本察觉不到有人正在靠近。

 

隔间内外，光线都很昏暗。Thor还是凭借他的眼力辨别出人在自己所在的位置停住了脚步。想来外面可以显示这张座椅正在被使用。

 

“先生，我们开始吧。”

 

那人的声音像蚊蚋一般轻微柔和，但能分辨出来对方是个男人，或者男孩。看来侍者是用了心的，听出Thor要的是“他”。对，Thor虽然男女通吃，但是在口活儿上他更加偏爱男人，因为相对于女人来说，男人为他做这件事更有征服感，而且他相信和自己拥有同样物件男人更加了解他的需求。

 

Thor低沉地“嗯”了一声，表示同意。他感到一只手伸了进来，摸在他的双腿之间。那是一只美丽的的手，修长的手指涂了深色的指甲油，灯光太暗看不清颜色，五根手指顺着器官应有的形状，慢慢按摩起来。手指的力道不轻不重，手法却异样色情，几下之后那东西竟渐渐显出了轮廓。

 

Thor的呼吸加重，浑身燥热起来，身体竟不自觉地前倾，使裤子完全贴合那个凹陷的洞穴，想要那只手揉按得更全面，更彻底。

 

手指按摩了一阵，似乎觉得火候到了，一刻也不多停留，就这么抽了回去，Thor刚起兴，正想挽留，下一刻，比手指更柔软的东西贴上了他的裤子。那人在吻他的性器——只隔着一层单薄的布料而已。微妙的麻痒让Thor登时挺直了腰背，他觉得穿着裤子实在是个错误，奈何他也是头一回点这项服务，自然缺了些经验之谈。但他马上又收回了遗憾，因为那张灵巧的嘴不仅会舔吻他的东西，还试图用牙齿玩些什么花样。

 

黑暗之中拉链总不是那么容易找准位置，Thor听到了几声牙齿与金属的磕碰之声，看来尝试了几次，都失败了。现下，小电影正渐入佳境，影片中的壮汉呻吟起来，让Thor觉得无比恼火，此刻比起影片里的情节，Thor更在意与自己只有一墙之隔的人的一举一动。他伸出手去，悄悄降低了音响的分贝，侧耳细听。

 

那人一番努力之下，终于咬住了胯间的拉链，很小心地拉下来，拉链开了。Thor能清晰地感觉到带有温热呼吸的鼻子小兽一般地在往他的裤缝里拱。不一会儿，Thor庞然大物终被释放了出来，而且十分不温柔地打在了他的脸上。那人轻哼了一声，似乎是被Thor分身的尺寸惊吓到了，动作有了分秒的停顿。Thor清楚地用下身触到了那人柔软的脸颊，细致的皮肤，甚至修长的睫毛……

 

这太刺激了。过去虽然也有不少人给他做过这个，但他从来没感知得如此细致过。可能正因为看不到对方，让视觉以外的其他感官无形中放大了许多，几乎用尽身体的每一寸机能去感受那个看不见的人的抚触。

 

没过多久爱抚又继续下去，这次是手指。微凉的指腹轻握住颤巍巍的挺立，顺着茎身的脉络缓缓律动起来，仿佛觉得仅仅这样还有所不足，Thor感到另一只手托住了他的囊袋，跟着另一只手的节奏有规律地按摩起来，这股快感尤为强烈，Thor闭上眼喟叹了一声，竟然毫无预兆地射了。

 

Thor觉得这一下完全射到对方身上了，下意识地说了句：“抱歉……”

 

他还硬着。那人非但没有生气，反而毫不在意似的，竟然用鼻头蹭了蹭他前段的粘腻白浊，奶猫一般的小舌凑过去，在他硕大的龟头上舔弄。舌尖舔舐过湿润的小孔，把方才射出来的东西尽数舔尽，贪玩似的发出咕啾咕啾的水声，酥麻快感像过电一般传遍全身，Thor爽得不行，蹙紧了眉头阖上眼享受。

 

灵巧的舌头从根部开始舔舐，柔软的口唇包裹住双囊，随着清液滴落，润湿了柱身。舌尖无一例外地讲那些液体一并舔舐干净，寻到了源头，舌尖贪婪地舔舐吮吸，口唇包裹住几乎难以吞咽的龟头，浅浅抽插着，向喉咙深处送去。

 

Thor感觉到对方的呼吸也变得粗重起来，温热的鼻息喷在柱身的皮肤上，带来别样的痒意。炙热口腔的包裹如同天堂一般舒爽，那人居然还不放过他，竟赌气般地试图将他的巨物吞到底。但恐怕世界上没有人能做到，他引以为傲的小兄弟精神起来不仅粗而且很长，他听见对方发出一阵难耐的喉音，最为敏感的龟头被他的喉间压迫，几次来回几乎要射出来，Thor极力虽想极力忍住，还是在他嘴里出了一波。

 

“哦，天呐……”Thor过去对床伴都还算体贴，起码出精之前会提醒对方，好有个准备。可怜的人估计要被呛进嗓子的精液逼出泪来，他咳了两声，Thor本想安抚两句，却清楚地听见一声吞咽的声音。

 

Thor哪里受得了这种引诱式的口侍，平常这种时候，他已经把人压在身下狠狠肏弄了。但这次他做不到。那人紧紧握着他的命根子，想乱动都不行。Thor几乎急红了眼，但那人倔强得很，舌头仍然不服输地一边抽插一边搔刮着柱身前头。Thor的心脏在胸腔内砰砰作响，好像下一刻就要跳出来一般，汗水浸湿了他的后背，前头也一定汗湿了。

又一波情潮猛烈袭来，他又快要射了。

 

“……够了……我要射了……你……你躲开……”

 

那人并没有听话地退开，而是一边用口加快速度抽插，一边用手在茎身根部套弄得更凶。Thor被弄得几乎要吼出声来。

 

“……够了！”

 

Thor想把人推开，但沙发椅的设计不允许，握紧的双拳猛力地砸向两人之间的隔板，力气如此之大，隔板发出一声闷响，连带整个屋子震动了好几秒。许是被这声响动震慑，对方这才慢下节奏，而Thor已经忍不住，在那人将要松开他的前一秒射出了精液。

 

眼前瞬间白光炸开，一梭接一梭的浓稠白浊喷薄而出，一般呛进了那人的喉间，一半射在了外面。Thor想多半是射在了脸上。

 

一时间男性荷尔蒙的气味飘散，房间之中归于寂静，只有一里一外两人粗重的喘息。

 

“……那个……抱歉……我没忍住……真的对不起。”

 

Thor觉得自己一定是耳鸣了。

 

他居然听见黑暗中传来一声浅笑。

 

这简直就是对他的挑衅！

 

Thor刚想从座椅中退了出来看看这家伙到底长什么样，那个孔洞里的手突然伸了进来，Thor眼睁睁地看着那只修长的手上沾满了浑浊的精液，无比色情地涂抹在他的小腹上。勾勒出他下腹分明的腹肌和诱惑的人鱼线，临了还在Thor的胯间勾手挠了一把。

 

“你！你给我站住！”

 

外面却一点声音也没有。

 

Thor好容易从座位中脱身，但当他站起身提好裤子差点没站稳，好容易踉跄到门口时，那里已经没有人在了。

 

他简单冲了个澡，出来的时候侍者就在门口等候。

 

“请问今天服务我的是谁？”Thor问道。

 

“对不起Odinson先生，这项服务中我们有义务对服务人员的信息保密。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Thor虽然被这个捣蛋鬼最后的恶作剧整得有些气恼，但整体表现还是很可爱的。

 

他挠了挠头，补充说：“我想多给他一点……作为补偿，哦，小费。”

 

“好的，Odinson先生，看来您今天在这里过得很愉快。”侍者微笑着引他到前台，“账目我们会直接从您的卡上扣。”

 

Thor抱着点期望地留下了名片。他叫了车回了自己的公寓，今晚累极了，那些烦心事先放放吧，比起那些，他更想见见这位神秘的捣蛋鬼。

 

 

06.

 

盥洗室。

 

黑发男人磨蹭了很久才走出浴室，他的身材几近完美，虽然不如Thor那样壮实，白皙的肌肤上完美的线条和肌肉也匀称极了，墨绿色的浴巾拭干微卷的长发，冷静的表情几乎没有一丝破绽。

 

如果说有，可能只有微红的嘴唇暴露了方才他做过什么。

 

方才离开的那位是他的第一个客人，也将是最后一个。

 

带错路的司机，殷勤的侍者，脱衣舞娘，顽皮的男娼——一人分饰多角还是挺考验演技的。

 

他从容换好浴袍，修长的手指涂着邪魅的黑色指甲，食指和中指夹住Thor走前留下的名片，贴在唇边吻了吻。

 

碧绿的瞳孔散着狡黠的光芒，一切都在计划之中。

 

“Thor，你跑不掉了。”


End file.
